The Fool and his Devil
by Yuukimagatsu666
Summary: Love comes in many different forms. In Akira's case...his love story is crosses with Ichiko Ohya's. This is a series of stories between the two. Where will their love take them? Find out.
1. Akira remembers

Akira: "Ichiko Ohya..." The name of Akira's lover rang in the back of his head, as he reclined back on the couch. Staring at the ceiling of his room. Silence filled the attic room, not one sound could be heard, beside the sound of his own breathing...and Morgana snoring on his bed. He slowly shut his eyes and drifted off into his memories.

Akira: "Ya know...I can almost remember perfectly the first time I met her..." He thought. Remembering their first encounter.

Akira: "It was just after me, Ryuji,Ann and Morgana had gained access to Madarame's palace. Right after exploring a few sections of the place we called it quits after stumbling upon that...disturbing statue." Akira gritted his teeth just thinking about that statue..."The Infinite Spring". Just remembering the words engraved on that statue made him sick, Akira will NEVER regret taking that dirty old man down.

After that the next day the group had a...falling out with Yuskue when they tried to question Yusuke about Madarame's plagiarism...Akira and Ryuji were to come nowhere NEAR Madarame's house again, while Ann...well...

Ann: "He's totally OUT of his mind! I'm gonna have to pose NUDE this keeps up!" She roared.

Needless to say she was NOT happy with how things turned out.

Morgana: "How DARE that Yuskue!" The cat spoke with venom in his voice.

Akira: "I'm pretty sure your just offended because he wants to paint Ann naked. If it were me or Ryuji you'd probably laugh." Akira smirked at the black cat.

Morgana: "Lady Ann's beauty should not be soiled by unworthy eyes!" Morgana spat back annoyed.

Akira: "Hehehehe...oh yeah cause that sure would be a tragedy.~" Akira's voiced dripped with sarcasm.

Morgana: "Well I'm glad you agre-

Ann: "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND FOCUS! I. AM. GOING. TO. HAVE. TO. GO. NUDE! NUDE!" Ann roared in frustration.

Carmen: " **Ann darling please calm yourself. You might pop a blood vessel."** Ann's persona said calmly as she appeared over Ann.

Ann: "Carmen...popping a blood vessel...Is the LEAST OF MY CONCERNS RIGHT NOW..." She growled, while her left eye twitched in anger.

Arsene: **"Are you sure? Because I hear popping a blood vessel is rather uncomfortable."** Said the gentleman thief as he appeared over Akira.

Akira: "Arsene please don't get her even more riled up then she already is." Akira pleaded while pinching the bridge of his nose.

After a few minutes of talking about how they would deal with Madarame, they made a plan to look into him a little more. Once their plan was agreed on they heard a voice from behind them.

?: "Hey, can I talk to you kids for a sec?"

Ryuji: "Huh?" The blonde turned and raised an eyebrow, along with the rest of the group.

Standing before them was a women who looked to be in her late twenties with a bowl cut style black hair, orange tinted sunglasses, crimson red lips, brown eyes, a black short sleeve T-shirt with the motto "low life fight the power" on it, a white long-sleeved shirt under the black shirt, and blue jeans. She had on a pink fanny pack, with a water bottle hanging from it, and a camera hanging from her neck. Lastly she had on black and white sneakers.

Akira: "Hmmmm...dressed mega casually...fanny pack, camera around her neck...* **SIGH***...she's either a photographer or a GOD DAMN REPORTER." Akira cursed inside his head as he examined the woman. The boy never really had a high opinion of reporters, when he thought of reporters...names like, parasites, vulchers, rats, hounds, and annoying would always come to mind. That was reporters in a nutshell to him.

Akira: "I hope she's a photographer..." He sighed shoving his hands in his pockets.

?: "From the looks of things, you don't seem like the ordinary, stalking fans." She says casually.

Ann: "Uh..."

Carmen: **"Rude..."** The gypsy mumbled.

Captain Kidd: **"** **Very** **."**

?: "Oh, sorry, I should've been more clear." She laughed placing her hand on her hip.

Akira: "Ya think?" He spat, crossing his arms.

?: "I'm actually looking for people that know Madarame's pupils."

Akira: "Hmm...really?" Akira raised an eyebrow.

?: "There's this painting, "Sayuri" that was supposedly stolen in the past."

?: "But there's this rumor that it was taken by one of his pupils in retaliation for being abused."

Akira bite his lip and TRIED not to frown.

Akira: "Right...she IS a DAMN reporter...* **SIGH***..." The boy cursed in his thoughts once more.

?: "Have you heard anything about that?" She asked.

Before Ryuji or Ann could even think Akira quickly replied.

Akira: "Sorry lady, we got nothing for ya." He said dismissively, not really wanting to continue the conversation any further.

?: "I see..." Her face and tone dropped.

?: "There's no case unless there's a victim, and if there's no proof of abuse... I cant write either."

Akira: "Pffff...when does a lack of proof EVER stop you reporters from writing whatever the hell you want?" He wanted to say aloud, but kept to himself.

?: "Looks like I'm back to square one. Sorry for taking your time." She said as she took a few steps toward Akira.

?: "I'm a journalist. If you ever get any leads, mind contacting me here?" She asked, handing the boy a card with her info on it.

The boy reluctantly took the card and placed it in his bag.

Akira: "Yeah...sure." Akira forced a smile.

?: "Okay see ya then!" She smiled and walked off.

Akira: "Don't count on it..."

Arsene: **"You know Akira you shouldn't judge someone solely on their profession. I mean you have a very similar problem with being labeled am I correct? Delinquent."** Arsene stated as he crossed his arms.

Akira: "Well...that label isn't COMPLETELY off base." He said pushing up his glasses.

Morgana: "Actually it suits him just fine."

Akira: "Hmm?" Akira hummed, as he perked up one of his ears.

Akira: "Sorry what? Is that the sound of someone who wants to sleep outside?" He threatened in a cold tone.

Morgana: "See what I mean? Cruel..." Mumbled the cat as he sunk into the boys bag...

Ryuji: "Yeah man you can be kinda mean sometimes..."

Akira: "You're one to talk blondie."

* * *

Everything then went to black as Akira slowly opened his eyes halfway. Back in reality, he stared at the ceiling once more in silence.

Akira: "..."

Akira: "Heh...and there I thought that would be the last time I ever saw or heard from her again...that is until the whole Kaneshiro thing came along..." The boy shut his eyes and drifted off into his memories once again.

Akira and the group were pretty much dead in the water looking for clues on the mafia boss. That is until Ann brought up that journalist, Ryuji had completely forgotten about her and honestly Akira did too. Then he remembered he still had her card...SUPRISINGLY. So they decided to call her up, she didn't respond right away. So it looked like they were going to have to wait until she responded back.

Two days went by until Akira came back to the cafe after being Takemi's little guinea pig, just as he walked up the stairs and into his room...

Pi-Pi-PiPi! He's phone went off.

Akira: "That better be her." The boy scuffed as he checked his messages.

Akira and Morgana both sat together and read her message. She would meet with him at The Crossroads Bar in Shinjuku.

Akira: "Shinjuku huh?...Cooooool.~" A crooked smile creeps on the boy's face.

Jack Frost: **"Hee Hoo...Master is making a really scary face...hoo..."**

Zorro: " **No good ever comes when he makes that face."**

After informing the gang, Ryuji suggested that just Akira, him, and Morgana to head out there. Eventually Ann and Yusuke agreed, then just like that Akira, Morgana, and Ryuji met up at the station.

Akira: "*SIGH*...Ryuji..."

Ryuji: "Yeah?" The blonde cocked his head.

Akira: "We agreed we WOULDN'T come here in our school uniforms!" Akira growled at the blonde.

Ryuji: "I didn't have time to go home and change..." Ryuji hung his head.

Akira: "Oh my god...I actually work with this guy...wow..."

Captain Kidd: **"Ya think you have it rough lad? Try spending every moment of everyday with this one."** Kidd complained as he laid back on his ship.

Arsene: **"I feel sorry for you."** Arsene shook his head.

Akira: "You have my sympathy too."

Ryuji: "Why is everyone always taking shots at me?!" The poor boy cried out.

Akira & Arsene: "You make it too easy." The two said in unison.

* * *

After they arrived in Shinjuku they wondered around while being harassed by assholes, weirdos, and a cop. The cop was of course...because of Ryuji wearing his school uniform, and Akira was NOT happy about it because that whole chase could have been avoid if he had just put on normal clothes like they agreed. Akira swore Ryuji would pay for making this trip more of a hassle for him. Oh yeah and they also ran into a weird fortune teller who basically said Ryuji's love life is looking pretty bleak, needless to say Akira got a laugh outta that.

Once they found the bar...

Ryuji: "It would probably be bad if I went there in my uniform...you take over dude."

Akira: "My god...your useless..."

Arsene: **"Truer words could not be spoken."**

Morgana: "I second that emotion."

Ryuji: "Harsh..."

Akira didn't waste another second and walked into the bar, mentally steeling himself for the task ahead. As he walked in a very deep voice rang...

?: "WELCOME! WELCOME!"

Akira saw the reporter sitting at the far end of the bar and a man wearing a kimono...wait...

Akira: "Thats...a women...wow..."

?: "How old are ya, boy?"

Akira: "Well..." The boy tried to make up a lie.

Ohya: "Sorry, Lala-chan. He's with me."

Lala: "Ooh, you picked up a real young one this time... just don't let a minor drink alcohol, OK?"

Akira: "Oh boy...here we go."

Arsene: **"Good luck."**

Ohya: "Go on back there cherry boy.~ I'll treat you to some water!"

Akira: "...Did...she just call m-

Arsene: **"Yes."**

Akira and Ohya both took a seat at a stall and spoke with each other about the topic at hand. Akira made it clear he needed info on the mafia boss thats running Shibuya, she had the info he needed but...of course she had terms. The phantom thieves...she wanted info on them and the case with Komoshida. She also wanted to know if he could get her in contact with one of Komoshida victims, luckily for Akira he knew someone that fitted that bill. After trading info Akira learned the name of their target, right before he said his goodbyes he gave her Mishima's contact info. Speaking with her wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, it was actually...enjoyable.

After Akira left the bar to meet up with Ryuji but right as he did and relaid the good news they got some...unwanted attention...and Akira thought it would be best to leave it to Ryuji, make like a tree and get the FUCK outta there.

Ryuji: "H-HEY! DUDE! Don't leave me here!"

Scruffy Romantic: "We're gonna eat you up!~"

Akira: "Sorry man I'm too cool for this shit!" Runs off.

Arsene: **"You wont be forgotten!"** He then flies off.

Morgana: "Bye Ryuji!~"

Zorro: " **Fallen warrior I honor you!"**

Captain Kidd: **"Ughh... lad...I'm gonna...leave ya alone for a while..."** Vanishes.

Ryuji: : "N-N-NOOO! Captain Kidd wait! AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

That night...a lone skull cried out...and was suddenly silenced.

* * *

( Back at the attic. )

Morgana: "You think it was a bit harsh to just leave him there?" The black cat asked pawing at his ear.

Akira: "Eh he'll be fine. Think of it as payment for making this whole info trip way more of a hassle for me." The boy said as he laid on his back.

Akira: "If ya ask me I feel more bad for Mishima. Dude thinks I set him up on a date. Poor bastard hehehehehe..."

* * *

( Back to reality )

Akira opened his eyes once more only to be met with the ceiling again...snapped out of his memories.

Akira: "..." Although the boy was silent his heart was racing cause he knew exactly where his memories would take him next...

They would take him to the times where Ichiko would slowly claw her way into his mind and heart. How she did it still kinda puzzles him but...he doesn't really care...after that day they exchanged infor...he honestly thought that would be their last encounter...but..it was just one of many. Eventually they formed a social link together, her arcana was the devil...fitting. At first he did it just for the articles she made on the phantom thieves, It really help take the pressure of him and the team when it came to not raising to much alarm in palaces. However...around rank 3 his opinion of her changed, she wasn't like most reporters. She wasn't a scoop hungry scavenger or some prick that would write shit without thinking about proof or good intel. She was serious about her job, she was honest. She could also be kinda scary sometimes...drunk or sober, but if he had to choose...he would prefer her drunk.

Around Rank 4 things actually started to get fun, when her chief was hounding her, I honestly did not expect that pretend boyfriend act. Not only did I not see that coming, her and the chief didn't expect him to play along. Ohya was really impressed with his acting skills, Akira was always good at acting. Why else would he have gotten the lead role in so many plays back at his previous school.

Rank 5 Ohya just apologized to him for digging into his past, to be honest it pissed him off. However what she said next made him get over it. She said he's not the only one with the issue of being labeled. If he had to guess...that would be because of her incident, the incident he still knew nothing about. She was about to tell him but stopped herself when she mentioned something about avenging her partner. However Lala-chan made Ohya fess up for invading the boy's privacy, Ohya wasn't so thrilled about it but, Lala-Chan much like Akira has a way with words. Ohya revealed the truth about the incident, he learned about her partner Kayo Murakami from when Ohya still covered politics. They were a pretty well-known team in the industry. They blew the lids off countless scandals together...that is, until that one day...

They were on the trail of a certain bureaucrat, who was involved in a slush fund to support refugees. Apparently the guy was well guarded, so it was almost impossible to get any solid leads on him. Then...one night, Ohya got a voicemail from Kayo saying she had gotten hold of something big but...that was the last time Ohya ever heard from her. The next day, that bureaucrat was found dead at a love hotel and Kayo had gone missing. The cause of death was unknown, the authorities couldn't tell wether it was a murder or a suicide. As for the killer...

The police accused Kayo. According to them, she killed him in a crime of passion. Needless to say Ohya was pretty upset at this part.

Ohya: "That's impossible though! She NEVER would have slept with a disgusting man like that!" She growled.

Ohya: "And more importantly, it's pretty damn FUCKED UP to make allegations like that without any evidence!"

Akira could feel hate, anger and frustration in her voice, she really cared for Kayo...It kinda reminded him of how Ann felt for Shiho. After Ohya calmed down, she told Akira that the case was closed, but they never found the truth... and Kayo was labeled a professional disgrace. That part annoyed Akira to no end and given his history it's pretty obvious why. After the whole incident Ohya was moved to another department. She vowed she'd prove Kayo's innocence, thats what her private investigation was.

He...really felt for her. It must have been horrible...having someone who you cared for with all your heart suddenly disappears and is labeled as a criminal even though there's no real proof? Ohya was a loyal person, she'd never give up on the people she cared about. The way she talked about the unfairness of Kayo's case...that pained voice...it was like she herself was the one being accused of murder. She even blamed herself for what happened to Kayo. It went without saying his view on Ohya had COMPELETLY changed, not only did she love her job and did it right, she was also a good friend.

After that day...Akira started to feel strange when he was with Ohya...he couldn't really explain it. His heart would race, his cheeks would burn, and he would feel anxious whenever she would look at him or smile at him. He...didn't understand it...he never acted this way around anyone else he knew. It didn't matter who it was, he was always calm and collected no matter what. So why...why only did this happen with her, why did he act like such a fool. It bugged the hell outta him honestly, so he tried keep some distance between him and her but...he just couldn't stay away. He...just wanted to hear her voice, help her out, cheer her up...just be there for her.

So when all that craziness with her Chief started, he wanted to do ANYTHING in his power to help her. Seeing her so exhausted, defeated and down...and It was ALL that assholes fault?

Akira: "Not if I can help it."

Ohya didn't deserve this bullshit. Not only did this asshat triple her quota so she couldn't find the truth about Kayo, her partner, her BEST friend AND cut off Ohya's connections so she couldn't find her after all this time, he finds the NERVE to insult Kayo and everything Ohya believes in to her face?! No FUCKING way! He'd wipe that smug prick smile off his face! There was only one thing to do...

Akira: "Ohya...tell me your Chief's full name."

Ohya: "Why? You gonna try to find his weakness?" The woman cocked her head.

Ohya: "His name is Shinpei Honjo."

Shinpai Honjo huh?...Okay thats all he needed to know. The next day he didn't waste ANY time at all, he had the team plunge right into momentos in search of chief mc douchebag. Futaba could wait. When they did find him, everything he said made Joker even more pissed then he already was.

Joker: "Free Ichiko!"

Honjo: "It'd be better for the organization if we didn't have rebels like her around!"

Joker: "Really now?"

Joker: "Hey guys! Give me some room. I'll handle this on my own."

Mona: "Are you sure Joker?! He might be stronger then he looks!"

Queen: "Mona's right Joker. We should fight as a team an-

Joker: "I SAID. I'll handle this on my own. I'm the leader here and I call the shots. **GET IT?"** The boy said in a dark tone as he casted a glare at his team that sent chills down their spines."

Joker: "Stand back and watch. I got this." Cracking his joints he stepped up to the shadow.

Joker: "PEEEEEEERSONAAA!"

( One horrible beat down later. )

Joker: "And thats how we do it wild card style." *Spits*

Joker: "Loser."

Honjo: "Aghh..."

Joker: "Now return to yourself in reality and get off Ichiko's ass. Reduce her quota, apologize to her, and help her with her investigation! In that order! Understand?!" Points gun at him.

Honjo: " Y-Y-YES SIR!"

Joker: "Good. Now get outta my sight before I have Nue and Yaksini peel your dick like a banana." He threaten.

The shadow nodded and vanished in a bright light and left a treasure bud behind. After snatching it up, he walked over to his teammates.

Joker: "Alright guys thats all. Lets go home."

Panther: "..."

Skull: "..."

Fox: "..."

Queen: "..."

Mona: "..."

Joker: "...What?"

Mona: "Uggh...Joker...are you...okay?"

Joker: "Fine. Why do you ask?" He said calmly.

Mona: "N-nevermind...lets go."

* * *

Akira met up with Ohya again three days after, and as expected he was met with good news. She explained the details of her Chiefs change of heart and letting up on her to pressure Kayo's case. Speaking of Kayo...Ohya found her, she's alive but...is now in a mental hospital. It would explain why she's been out of contact for so long. Ohya really wanted to go see her but...she was kind of afraid to see what kinda state her long lost friend was in. He offered to go with her, but the place was kinda far away. Not that he cared about that really, but he didn't want to pressure her. Ohya had already come this far, she wasn't about to turn tail now. She was going to see this through to the end.

Ohya: "Otherwise I wouldn't be Ichiko Ohya, journalist extraordinaire!" She cheered.

Theres the spirit and passion he loved so much! wait...love?

Ohya: "*Chuckle* I'm really glad I talked to you about this. I never would've made my mind up without your help." She beamed her trade mark smile at him.

Akira's heart raced and his cheeks heated up, oh jeez that weird feeling again...

Ohya: "Ya know, you're way more than just some high school kid. You're almost like my guidance counselor."

Akira: "...Hehehehe...your welcome." He turned his head trying to hide his blush.

Akira was anxious about their next encounter. He was excited and afraid to hear about Kayo's condition...he hoped it wasn't anything...extreme. The next night Ohya texted him asking him to come over to crossroads. As he entered and sat down...Ohya was quiet for a few seconds, then spoke up.

Ohya: "I went to see Kayo the other day."

Ohya explained Kayo's condition...she had a mental shutdown...

Akira: "God this mental shutdown shit again..." He cursed under his breath.

Kayo had been at that hospital for about a year now and well...her condition isn't getting any better. Chances of recovery...are pretty bleak. Akira really felt for Ohya...he's very sure she's happy to know her friend is alive but...just seeing her in that kinda state with little to no chance of recovery? The pain, sorrow, regret, and frustration she must feel, he could only imagine. However Kayo is still a suspect, so bringing her back would just put her in danger again. How ever...the truth about what happened back then isn't completely lost. Ohya got Kayo's hair clip, according to Ohya its got a miniature camera built inside. That voice mail Kayo sent ohya where she said she had something big, well its all in the hair clip.

It was a picture of the bureaucrat's secret meeting. The other party must be the one behind the slush fund. And that other party...It was one of Shido's confidants.

Akira: "Shido...where have I heard that name before?.." He mumbled.

Lala-chan: "Shido? You mean the politician? I can't believe someone close to him could be so horrible..."

Ohya: "Yup. Its pretty clear that confidant was blackmailing the bureaucrat, and killed him for not paying up."

Ohya: "Kayo must have managed to escape, but then ended up suffering a mental shutdown somehow.."

Akira: "..." The boy frowned.

He honestly hoped it wasn't true but now he's even more convinced. Theres IS a criminal using the metaverse to commit crimes, and that means we have to stop him. So there arent anymore victims like Kayo.

Although even with the picture from the hair clip, Ohya is still gonna have one hell of a time proving Kayo's innocence. She still needed proof and to set up few other things as well, so long story short she has a loooong battle until she's fully prepared to do this. She didn't care though, she was going to do anything to bring the truth to light and avenge her friends honor. Nothing could stop her now.

Ohya: "Well then, our deal is over. It'll be too dangerous for you to stick around from here onward."

Ohya: "You understand, right? The opposition won't think twice about taking down anyone in their way." She spoke in a serious tone.

Ohya: "I'm sure I'll get targeted...so to be safe, you shouldn't come here again."

Akira: "I can't leave you. Not after all this." He spoke with a stern voice.

Ohya couldn't help but blush.

Ohya: "W-wow, that's mature of you..." She then sighed.

Ohya: "Honestly, I appreciate the concern but it's really not that simple."

Lala-chan: "Geez...you're really never honest with yourself, Ichiko-chan."

Lala-chan: "You're not gonna find anyone else who listens to you as encouragingly as this guy. You know that, right?"

Lala-chan: "It's gonna be a long battle against a tough enemy. You should have him by your side through it."

Ohya: "W-wait, it's not like that...!"

Akira: "Respect Lala-chan..." He thought to himself.

Lala-chan: "Uh-huh, sure. And what about you, kid? You're not afraid to face the danger ahead, are you?"

Akira: "Afraid is not in my vocabulary." He said pushing up his glasses.

Ohya: "Fine. If you're sticking your nose in this on your own free will, then there's nothing I can do. I'll solve this case on my own..but I appreciate having a friend who's got my back." Her smile had returned.

Ohya: "All right then, let's have a kickoff party! I'm gonna pour some Dom Perignon, just for you!"

Lala-chan: "We don't carry that...There's some generic stuff in the back though...Oh, and I'll grab an oolong tea for the kid."

Ohya: "Mannm...Lamest kickoff party ever!...I guess the booze doesn't matter though. It's all about the company!" She said resting her chin on her hand.

After Lala-chan left to chill a bottle, Akira and Ohya were left alone. And to be honest Akira was...nervous...they both sat in silence until Ohya spoke up.

Ohya: "Hey, so...why do you do so much for me?"

Akira: "ughh.." His words were stuck in his throat.

Ohya: "I know at first it was for the articles, but you don't have any obligation to stay now, ya know."

Akira: "Y-Yeah I know..." Akira's eternal poker face was cracking.

A playful smirk then creep up on Ohya face.

Ohya: "Ohhh, I know.~ Did you take me seriously when I told the chief we were a couple." She teased.

Akira's face turned bright red and he quickly turned his head away from her, not wanting her to see his weakness. He didn't want to admit it but...yes. He honestly did take it seriously...he just never realized until now...as he spent time with her he secretly wished the whole couple act to be true...he wanted it to be true so bad and yet...he himself didn't even realize it. And yet she pieced it together just like that...Akira couldn't deny it...he was NO MATCH for this woman...

Ohya: "*Giggle!* Geez, you kids today are so naive!" She laughed.

God not only did she read him like a children's book, she's laughing at him now?! Oh no, that was it. This whole embarrassed little kid act was not his style. He would shatter that composure of hers! He'd show that he was the one in control here!

Ohya: "So...that couple act..."

Mustering up all the courage in his heart, he turned back to face her. He look her right in the eyes and said...

Akira: "I took it seriously." He said in a sharp tone.

Ohya: "...Huh?!" Her teasing smile was suddenly replaced with a shocked expression.

Ohya: "Th-then... wait. You really thought we were dating?" A faint blush appeared on her face.

Ohya: "What the hell!?" She completely caught off guard.

Ohya: "I-I mean, um... seriously?"

Akira smiled internally. He had finally put a crack in the mask of hers, he couldn't stop now. He'd strike while the iron was hot. He took off his glasses and gave her a very passionate stare.

Akira: "I love you, Ichiko." He said in a soft voice.

Ohya: "Urgh, y-you shouldn't be so straightforward...!" She groaned.

Ohya: "B-but, I... um... I..." She tripped over her own words.

Ohya: "What I'm trying to say is..."

Here it comes, Akira thought. The rejection...true Akira did have feelings for her but...she was out of his league. Not only that, there was also the age gap. He was only 16, she was in her twenties. Not only that he was still in high school! An adult woman like her...needs a man...not a kid. It tugged at his heart quite a bit...I mean this was the first time he had ever been in love. Ichiko Ohya...Akira's first ever love...and he couldn't even be with her. He would get over it...in time...right now she's just thinking of a way to let him down gently. It was still gonna hurt anyways but..Akira was no stranger to pain, either it be physical or emotional. He simply waited for her rejection.

Ohya: "I think the feelings are... mutual."

Akira: "Yeah just like I thoug-...wait...what?" Akira said in his head.

Ohya: "Wait, you said it so casually..."

Ohya: "If you're this smooth now, who knows how big of a player you're gonna be when you get a little older! You're gonna dump me, huh?!"

Akira: "W-w-wha?"

Ohya: "...Just kidding." Her face and tone went back to normal.

Ohya: "I'd understand if you decided to dump me someday though. I mean, you have a bright future ahead of you... so I'd probably just be holding you back."

Akira: "Ahh.."

Ohya: "..."

Ohya: "But I guess I can stick around until then...I-I can't wait to see where our relationship goes, Akira." She gave him a warm smile.

Akira: "...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The boy screamed in his head.

Nekomata: **"OW! Hey! We can all hear you in here ya know?!"** The neko complained.

Akira: "Sorry.."

Ohya: "Something wrong?"

Akira: "Nothing!"

Akira left the bar rather quickly after that. Neither Akira or Ichiko got any sleep that following night...they just couldn't stop thinking about each other...

* * *

Their next encounter lead them to the sky tower. It was the place where Ichiko convinced Kayo to be her partner, so this place means alot to her. After telling him about her special expose on the Phantom Thieves and her preparations to write a story on Shido confidant to prove Kayo's innocence...she...busted him on being a Phantom Thief. But she had no intention of revealing his true identity thank god. She believes in the Phantom Thieves now, because she knows we both have the same objective. Exposing the ills of society and bringing injustices to light, so why not fight those evils together?

Ichiko: "...If it weren't for you I never would have been able to return to my journalist self."

Ichiko: "My high schooler source who manipulated information ended up manipulating my heart too...I'm gonna return the favor one of these days, all right?"

Ichiko: " And someday, Let's go tell Kayo it's all over... together." She smiled.

Akira couldn't help but smile.

Akira: "Right together." Akira could sense the strong bond with Ichiko.

A familiar voice then rang inside his head.

 **"I am thou, thou art I...Thou has turned a** **vow** **...Ughh...you know what? We've gone through this like 4 times already I think you get the Idea Akira. So bla bla bla wings of rebellion, bla bla bla ultimate secret of the devil, bla bla bla infinite power, bla bla bla you've forged a bond that can never be broken, bla bla you can fuse Beelzebub now. BYE."**

Akira: "Sheesh someone doesn't like their job..." The boy thought.

Ichiko: "So... what do you wanna do after this? Let's go someplace I can have fun with a minor... Like, maybe an amusement park...? Or..." She trailed off.

Akira: "Your place sounds nice." He smirked.

Ichiko: "Geez... You're so forward." She blushed.

Ichiko: "...I was just about to suggest that though!" She beamed eagerness.

Ichiko: "I'm not a very good cook, but I'll make you something..."

Akira: " Ughh..."

Ichiko: "Wh-what's with the shocked look?! Even a journalist cooks at home from time to time!"

Ichiko: "I just want to... relax with you...Eat some delicious food, have some dessert, lie around...?

Akira: "And after all that?" He teased.

Ichiko: "After that?...well that's... up to you." She blushed heavily.

Akira couldn't help but blush at that last part.

Ichiko: "Shall we go?" She held out her hand.

Akira: "Lead the way Ichiko-chan.~" He took her hand.

* * *

It didn't take too long to reach her apartment, her place wasn't too big or too small. It was an decent looking place at best, at least it wasn't run down looking. Her apartment was kinda messy too but he was kinda expecting that.

Akira: "Nice place you got here." He complimented

Ichiko: "Surprised? Bet you were thinking to see some crappy apartment huh?~" She winked.

Akira: "Well...a seriously you ever heard of spring cleaning?"

Ichiko: "Hey for you're information, I've been REALLY busy lately!" She pouted.

Akira: "Oh really? So this place doesn't normally have clothes, balled up paper, and empty bottles every wear?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Ichiko: "Are you calling me a slob?" She gave a very unamused look.

Akira: "Hey you said it. Not me." He said adjusting his glasses.

Leanan Sidhe: **"Such rudeness. Akira, that is not how you speak to a lady."**

Ichiko: "uhh huh...why don't you take a seat smartass, while I make us something." She scuffed as she walked off into the kitchen area.

Akira looks around the messy apartment...

Nue: **"Me no see what big deal is...me think it look good."**

Akira: "*Sigh*...might was well clean up..." The boy sighed.

Morgana: "Don't expect me to help." Said the cat as he poped his head out of Akira's bag.

Akira: "Huh? Oh yeah I forgot you were with me..." Akira scratched the back of his head.

Morgana: "You wound me Akira..." He pouted.

( an hour later. )

Ichiko: "Heeeey~ Foods rea-huh?" Looks around to see her living room is completely clean.

Ichiko: "Holy crap! Its clean!"

She was amazed at how clean it looked! It looks like when she first moved in!

Akira: "Yeah, your welcome." Spoke the boy as he got up from the couch.

Ichiko: "Wow! You cleaned this!?" She exclaimed surprised.

Akira: "Well it was obvious you weren't." He gave her a smug smirk.

Arsene: **"You really are rude..."**

Ichiko: "You know, I could just not feed you." She crossed her arms.

Akira: "Jeez, pissy much?"

Ichiko: "Yes, but isn't that what you love about me?~" She cooed.

Akira: "Well I DO love a woman with attitude. Anyway whats on the menu?"

Ichiko: "Fried rice!"

Akira: "Wow you really aren't that good of a cook."

Ichiko then kicked the boy in the shin...HARD.

Akira: "ARGH!" The boy cringed and gritted his teeth as he held his shin in pain.

Ichiko: "Whine like a bitch, you get hit like a bitch." She smiled.

Akira: "Okay point taken..."

Lamia: " **Hahahaha! Akira, your a bitch!"**

Leanan Sidhe: **"Maybe that will teach you some manners."**

Ichiko: "Good boy.~" She patted his head.

Ichiko: "Now come and enjoy the food I made EVER soooooo LOVINGLY for you.~"

Akira sat down and enjoyed the meal Ichiko had prepared for him. He didn't gag on it, that alone was huge surprise. And not only that, it honestly didn't taste too bad either. After he finished, they both had some dessert.

Akira: "MMM! How did you know I loved flan?"

Ichiko: "I didn't...but now I do!~" She said, twiddling her spoon.

Ichiko: "Isn't it sweet!?"

Akira: "Yeah it is but..." He trailed off.

Ichiko: "Buuuut what?"

Akira: "Its not as sweet as you.~" He cooed.

( BGM: Disgaea 4: Sepia-colored dream plays. )

Ichiko's cheeks glowed red.

Ichiko: "*Giggle!* Ya know, flattering will get you nowhere with me." She winked.

Akira: "Oh we'll see about that Ichi-chan.~" He teased.

Ichiko: "Hehehe! I didn't know we were doing nicknames now!"

Ichiko: "Now I need to give you one.~"

Akira: "I would cherish any nickname from you."

Ichiko: "Awww..how sweet of you...my cher chou.~" ( Translation: Dear sweet. )

Akira: "Hahahaha! Wow! you speak French!?" The boy was taken back.

Arsene: **"Ahhh...French, the language of romance.~ This woman has class."**

Ichiko: "Que je le fasse, chérie.~" ( Translation: That I do, darling. )

Akira: "Didn't think it was possible...but somehow you just keep getting more and more amazing."

Ichiko: "Well in my line of work its good to know a few other languages."

Akira: "I can see that...Mi rosa escarlata.~" ( Translation: My scarlet rose. )

Ichiko: "My scarlet rose huh? Look at you being all romantic.~"

The two went back and forth with each other for a while, until Ichiko suggested they sat down for movies.

Akira: "So what kinda movies do you have?"

Ichiko: "Horror."

Akira: "Wow! I didn't take you for the horror type."

Ichiko: "You kidding? Jason, Freddy, Chucky, Michael myers, Ghostface, Jigsaw, Leatherface! I LOOOOVE those guys. They might be from American movies but damn they were good."

Akira: "FINALLY! Someone in this town that gets it!"

Akira: "Seriously, I would KILL to have a persona based off one of those guys..." He mumbled

Ichiko: "Perso-what?"

Akira: "Nothing!"

They two spent a few hours just watching a bunch of old horror movies Ichiko had lying around. Akira had his arm around her waist, and she snuggled closer to him resting her her head on his shoulder. Both Akira and Ichiko had completely lost track of time, It was like they were in their own little world. Until Akira checked the time on his phone...

Akira: "Geez 10:30?" He frowned, taking his arm off his lover.

Ichiko: "Oh really? Damn...well time does fly...I guess your gonna head back home huh?"

Akira: "Yeah...I guess..." He sighed while getting off the couch.

Ichiko's face then dropped.

Ichiko: "Heh...okay then, see ya Aki...goodnight..." She said dishearteningly.

Akira: "ugh..." The boy hung his head.

Akira could just see the sad and disappointed look on her face...she didn't want this to be over just yet...and to be honest, neither did he but...Sojiro would be pissed if I didn't come back at all.

Arsene: **"Come now Akira, Is there really a choice here?"**

Akira: "..."

Arsene: **"Why deny both her and yourself? This is your first night together as lovers, so this night is special to her. As to you too I would hope. She...just want to spend more time with you, I'm sure you do too."**

Akira: "..."

?: **"Stop this Akira...your not the one to falter are you? You do whatever your desires without hesitation or regret. You want to stay with her yes? I KNOW you do..and she wants you to stay as well...so there should be no issues here. Who are you going to please? Your love? Or a grumpy old man? Oh and don't answer that...I already know the answer...I mean...I AM the TRUE you after all..."**

Akira: "You know what? Yeah your right. Thanks...old friend..." He spoke in his thoughts.

Ichiko: "Ugh...arent you..gonna leave?"

Akira: "Nah." He said as he casually sat back down next to her.

Ichiko: "Huh?! A-are you sure? Don't you have to go back ho-

Akira: "I'm sure my guardian wont mind." He smiled.

Ichiko: "Listen Aki...I understand your position okay? I don't want to get you into trouble over me." She looked away from him.

Akira then cupped her cheek and turned her face to face him.

Akira: "Listen Ichiko...I'll be okay alright? I'm not forcing myself okay? I want this...I love you Ichiko Ohya...and want to show you how much I love you."

Ichiko: "Aki..." She closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

Akira then closed his eyes and leaned in...the moment their lips met, they both felt a warm pulse through out their bodies. They both melted into each others lips, both in complete harmony. Everything else in the world just seemed to vanish all around them...this was THEIR moment and theirs only. Nothing would ruin this moment. For what seemed like an eternity in their own personal world...the kiss ended. As their lips parted a thing strand of silva connected them. They both stared into each others eyes in silence...they gazed into each others eyes passionately...almost as if their staring right to the others soul.

Arsene: **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Outstanding Akira! You TRUELY are a gentleman thief! Stealing the heart of such a magnificent woman! I've stolen the hearts of many women in my time...but none were quite like this one. My hat is off to you Akira."** Arsene clapped his hands in joy.

?: **"Follow your heart...live how you wish...walk whatever path you choose...that IS your right Akira. Let NO ONE tell you otherwise..."**

Akira: "Wow...that was..." He trailed of blushing.

Ichiko: "Bitching.~"

Akira: "Heh, my thoughts exactly." He then put his arm around her shoulder.

Ichiko: "Soooo...what should we do now...?" She asked blushing

Akira: "Hmmm...how big is your futon?" He gave a very seductive smile.

Ichiko: "Pretty big.~ Why? Just what are you getting at?~" She said in a playful tone.

Akira wasted no time standing up and picking Ichiko up like a princess.

Akira: "Wanna find out?"

Ichiko: "Wait don't you have school?"

Akira: "Tomorrow's sunday." He smiled.

Ichiko: "Lucky me!~" She cheered.

Akira then carried her to her bed room and shut the door behind him. And well...lets just say that was a night neither Akira nor Ichiko will forget.

* * *

( Back to reality )

Akira opened his eyes fully this time, completely snapped out of his memories. He simply stared at the ceiling of his room.

Akira: "...Hehehehe!"

Morgana: "Your thinking about her again are you?"

Akira: "Huh?" The boy then looked down to see Morgana sitting on his lap, looking up at him.

Morgana: "I swear that woman is all you think about." Sighed the cat.

Akira: "Not true." He pouted.

Morgana: "Oh please, theres not one second when she's not on your mind."

Akira: "Oh your just jealous." He smirked.

Morgana: "WHY would I ever be jealous of you?"

Akira: "Simple...becuase unlike you I can actually BE with the one I love."

Morgana: "..."

 ***Critcal damage!***

Kushinada: **"Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhh...you want some Ice for that burn?"**

Hariti: **"Or do you need me to cast Baisudi on you?"**

Arsene: **"Akira...maybe that was a bit too harsh..."**

Akira: "Yeah Yeah I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes.

Morgana: "Joker...you just drew blood...I WONT forget this...you'll get yours one day." The cat threatened.

Akira: "Hehehe...yeah sure. I'm scared shitl-

Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi!

Akira: "Hmm?" Checks his messages.

 **( Ichiko: Heeeeey!~ 3 )**

 **( Akira: Hey babe! )**

 **( Ichiko: Hey I have some free time on my hands and I'm kinda close by! Mind if I pay you a visit huh my cher chou?~ ;D )**

 **( Akira: Your welcomed ANY time amante.~ ) ( Translation: Lover )**

 **( Ichiko: Yay! Be there in two shakes! Love ya!~)**

Akira: "Hehehehe..."

Morgana: "*Sigh*...She's coming over isnt she?"

Akira: "Yes. Meaning no crap from you."

Morgana: "Oh don't worry about that. If things are going to go the way I think they are I'm just gonna leave the cafe for a while."

Akira: "What do you mean by that?"

Morgana: "Oh you know EXACTLY what I mean."

* * *

( Flash back to their first night )

Akira had just carried Ichiko into her room and shut the door. Morgana then crawled out Akira's bag and hopped onto the couch.

Morgana: "Finally...well looks like they'll be in there for the rest of the night."

Morgana then got comfortable on the couch and tried to drift of to sleep...but heard noises...moans...and grunts coming from the bedroom.

Morgana: "Huh?" The cat perked up his ears to listen carefully."

Ichiko: AH! AH! HA! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT! ! HARDER FASTER! DON'T STOP! AGH! OH YEAH!

Akira: "ARGH! RAGH! HAA! WOOHO! Per!...SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The entire apartment shook at bright beams of blue light shot from the cracks of the bedroom door. Poor Morgana shook and trembled, startled half to death.

* * *

( Back to reality )

Akira: "Hehehehehehe...My bad Mona..."

Morgana: "Oh really? Tell that to my poor heart."

Akira: "Hey Morgana..." His smug tone dropped.

Morgana: "Hmmm...you look serious...whats wrong?"

Akira: "I'm...thinking about telling Ichiko the truth."

Morgana: "Ughh...Akira? Doesnt she already KNOW your a Phantom Thief?"

Akira: "No I mean the WHOLE truth. Our personas, shadows, the palaces, stealing hearts thing, the metaverse...all of it."

Morgana: "...Akira...listen. You know the chances of her believing all that is 00000.1 percent? I mean really...if you told that story to anyone else, they would be more likely to believe you suffered a recent head injury."

Akira: "...*Sigh*...I know...Morgana..." He said as head threw head back.


	2. Reveal

* **Clink!*** The door to the cafe opened.

Ichiko: "Yooohoooo!~" The woman cooed as she walked through the door.

However her playful mood dropped when she look around the empty cafe area. She then sighed and leaned against the door.

Ichiko: "Hmph...ya know most boyfriends would greet their lover at the door..." She scuffed.

Akira: "I'm upstairs babe!" Akira shouted from the attic.

Ichiko: "Comiiiiiiiiing!~" She sung as she made her way up the stairs.

Apond entering the room she saw Akira waving to her from the couch.

Akira: "Heya."

Ichiko: "Hey you.~" She smiled as she sat down next to him and pecked his lips.

Akira: "So how's it hanging?" He smiled at her.

Ichiko: "Miserable..." She sighed.

Akira: "Huh?...whats wron-

Ichiko then cut him off by resting her head on his shoulder. He then blushed harshly.

Ichiko: "Without you.~" She purred.

Akira: "Chica.~" ( Translation: Cutie. ) He then put his arm around her shoulder and cuddled with her.

Morgana: "*AHEM!* Right HERE Akira!" Morgana spat.

Ichiko wasted no time to turn her head and lock lips with her lover. Akira then wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer as their tongues danced with each other.

Morgana: "OH MY GOD, STOP THAT!"

Ichiko: "Hmmm..." She parted her lips from Akira.

Ichiko: "You're cat sure does meow alot." She sighed.

Akira: "Tell me about it." He rolled his eyes.

Morgana: "Wanna fight punk?!"

Akira: "I already got sued for assault, I don't need to be sued again for cruelty to animals." He shot back leaning back on the couch.

Ichiko: "*Giggle!*"

Akira: "Whats so funny?"

Ichiko: "I think its funny how you go back and forth with your cat, like he can talk or something." She grinned.

Akira: "Yeah...about that.." He trailed off staring at morgana.

Ichiko: "Hmm? Whats wrong?"

Akira: "..." He stares at the floor.

Morgana: "Gonna tell her Akira?"

Akira: "*Sigh*...Yes."

Morgana: "Alright then."

Morgana then hopped off Akira's bed and walked over to the two. Morgana then hopped onto Akira's lap.

Ichiko: "?" She gave a very confused look.

Akira: "Ichi...listen..." Akira says in a serious tone.

Ichiko: "hm..."

Ichiko felt an uneasy feeling come over her...I mean Akira being serious was nothing too out of the ordinary but this time, she could tell something was bothering him.

Akira: "Remember when you asked how we actually changed hearts right? And how dangerous It was?"

Ichiko: "Yeah...you ducked the question." She hung her shoulders.

Akira: "Well...I really WANT to tell you the truth but..." He paused.

Akira made a very troubled face.

Ichiko: "But...what?" She gave a concerned look.

Akira: "Its...pretty crazy...you probably would think I'm on drugs or something." He looked away.

Morgana: "Akira..."

Ichiko: "..."

Ichiko the placed her hand on his. He then turned to look her in her eyes, she then gave him a smile.

Ichiko: "Akira, its okay. You can tell me. I know you wouldn't lie to me."

Akira's confidence suddenly returned and smiled at her.

Akira: "Okay...here we go...you see..."

( An hour and a half later. )

( I'm pretty sure you guys already know what he tells her, if you've played the game. Which I'm pretty sure you have cause why else would you be here?)

Akira: "Aaaaand well...thats just about it."

Ichiko: "...Ugh...I know I said I would always believe you and I DO really. But ugh...just to be sure...you...haven't suffered any head injuries recently right?" She winced.

Akira: "Agghhh..." Faceplams.

Morgana: "I told you."

Akira then boped Morgana on the head lightly.

Akira: "*Sigh*...No I haven't Ichiko."

Ichiko: "hmm...palaces born from distorted hearts, personas, shadows, metaverse..Sorry Aki..it just...sounds crazy ya know?" She gave him a dishearten look.

Akira: "*Sigh*...I wish there was some way to prove it to you..." He looked defeated.

Morgana then jumped from Akira's lap to Ichiko's. Ichiko then petted the cat as he looked up at her.

Arsene: " **Taking her to the metaverse is out of the question."** Arsene spoke in Akira's mind.

Akira: "Like hell I would do that anyway." He shot back.

?: " **There is a way Akira..."**

Akira: "Really? What?"

?: " **You just have to simply change her cognition."**

Akira: "ohh...just like with Morgana's speech."

?: " **If you manage to make her believe that we are real and Morgana can talk then, she should be able to see and her us. And be able to understand Morgana."**

Akira: "So...just change her cognition and she'll be able to see and hear you guys?"

?: " **Yes. That should be the case. Have her place her hand on your chest, near your heart. We will try to speak to her."**

Akira: "Okay I'll give it a shot."

?: " **Hehehe...good luck."**

Akira: "Hey...if I manage to pull this off...will you show yourself to her?"

?: "... **Do YOU want me to? You do know that if I reveal myself to her you will have to explain...your childhood...are you ready to revisit that dark room in your mind with her just yet?"**

Akira bit his lip and trembled at the mear thought of remembering his past.

Akira: "No...not yet...I love Ichiko...and I want her to know me better then anyone else but...I can't right now...I need more time to...mentally prepare myself...what happened all those years ago still haunt me...and it still hurts.."

?: " **Yes...I know...I was with you through it all. Okay then...I will keep myself hidden."**

Arsene: **"I am sorry I could not be there for you the way he was Akira."**

Akira: "Its Arsene. Your here for me now."

Akira: "Alright lets do this."

Akira then snapped out of his thoughts.

Ichiko: "Were you...talking to your personas?"

Akira: "Yeah. Listen there is a way I can prove this is all real."

Ichiko: "Well then shoot, I'm all for it." She said crossing her arms.

Akira: "Okay, put your hand on my heart."

Ichiko: "Huh? Hehehehe! Oh Aki-kun, if you wanted get all lovey dovey with me, all ya had to do is ask!~" She teased him.

Akira: "There will be plenty of time for that later.~"

Ichiko then laughed and placed her hand on Akira's heart.

Ichiko: "What now?" She raised an eyebrow.

Akira: "Close your eyes."

Ichiko: "Oooohhh...I liiiiiiiiiike where this is going.~" She then shut her eyes.

Akira: "Good...now concentrate. Believe that they are real...believe that we are not alone...believe that there is something that is beyond this world."

Ichiko: "Okay...hmmm..." She tried with all her might.

Arsene: " **Hello? Ichiko?"**

Ichiko: "WOW!" She nearly jumped out of her shoes, as she heard a voice echo in her head.

Ichiko: "Wha-wh...wha...what...the hell?.." She trembled.

Arsene: " **Ichiko? Hello? Are you able to hear my voice?"**

Ichiko: "Holy hell...Akira...there is a voice...in my head...it knows my name too...damn this is one hell of a magic trick..."

Akira: "It's not a trick. The voice is real. That's my persona speaking to you."

Ichiko: "Seriously? Ugghh...hey ughh...voice?"

Arsene: " **Yes Ichiko?"**

Ichiko: "Oh my god...ugh...are you..real?"

Arsene: " **Yes. Yes I am very real. I exist within Akira's heart, I am his heart given physical form. However I'm pretty sure he already explained what a persona is."**

Ichiko: "Woah...this is nuts...and kinda cool too..."

Akira: "Would you like to see him?"

Ichiko: "Ughh...yes?"

Arsene: " **Very well then...I shall reveal my true form to you."**

Morgana: "And thats my cue to get off." The cat the jumps off Ichiko's lap.

Before Ichiko could even process a thought Arsene then appeared in front of the two floating in the air.

Ichiko: "HOLY FUCK!" She jumped and held Akira close.

Akira the patted her on the head to try and calm her down.

Ichiko: "WHAT. THE. SHIT?"

Arsene: " **Greetings Ichiko Ohya...I am the rebel spirit that dwells inside of Akira's soul. I am the pillager of twilight! ARSENE!"** He roared as he flexed his wings.

Arsene: " **Pleasure to meet you face to face."** He bowed.

Ichiko: "..." She could only stare with her jaw wide open.

Akira: "Sheesh Arsene that introduction was pretty grand. Also sounds a bit familiar." He smirked.

Arsene: **"It's only natural I'd be a show off like you**." He crossed his arms.

Akira: "Got me there."

Ichiko: "..."

Akira: "Ichiko?" He nudged her arm.

Ichiko: "..."

Akira: "Ichi-chan?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

Ichiko: "..."

Akira: "I think you broke her Arsene..."

Arsene: " **My apologizes..."**

Ichiko: "Wow...just wow...this IS for real...I wont lie...its actually pretty cool!"

Akira: "Heh! Glad you don't think its creepy."

Morgana: "Well she took it well."

Ichiko: "WOW talking cat!"

Morgana: "Agghh! I'm a human!" She spat.

Ichiko: "Ya sure about that kitty?"

Morgana: "I don't have to take this...I'm outta here." Goes downstairs.

Ichiko: "Hold on...did you say your name was Arsene?"

Arsene: " **Yes. Arsene Lupin, the famous gentlemen thief."** He puffed his chest proudly.

Ichiko: "*Fangirl scream!* O.M.G! I loved you in the novels!"

Arsene: **"It's always nice to meet a fan."** He tipped his hat.

Ichiko: "This is so freaking kick ass! My boyfriend is Arsene Lupin!"

Arsene: " **Well we are one and the same. But I'm cooler."**

Akira: "Hm? Oh I'm sorry Arsene could you repeat that? All I heard was please put me in the electric chair." He said in a cold tone.

Arsene: " **As ruthless as ever..."**

Akira: "You don't choose the thug life Arsey...the thug life chooses you."

Ichiko: "Electric chair?"

Akira: "Oh yeah...I didn't explain the Velvet room to you." He scratched the back of his head.

Ichiko: "Velvet room? Is that some kinda club or something?"

Akira: "HA! I WISH that it was a club. Let me explain."

( 30 minutes later. )

Akira: "And that pretty much covers it." He clapped his hands together.

Ichiko: "...Ughh...Aki..." She then cringed.

Before Ichiko could finish Akira threw his face into his hands and growled loudly.

Akira: "Oh my god...NO! No. No. No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...NO! I am NOT into domination! I do NOT enjoy being verbally abuse! And for FUCKS SAKE! I... am...NOT! A LOLICON!" He roared in a utter rage.

Akira the took a deep breath and calmed himself.

Akira: "Sorry...lost the cool there."

Ichiko: "...Wow..."

Arsene: " **Sorry Ichiko...Its kind of a sensitive topic for him. He's told he's teammates about the Velvet room as well and...well...lets just say there were some...misunderstandings."**

Ichiko: "Say no more, I get it." She then cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek.

Ichiko: "Oh my poor baby...~"

Akira smiled and kissed her forehead.

Akira: "Ichiko used Lover's comfort! Akira's rage was healed!" He rested his head on hers.

Pandora: **"*Giggle.* You're love is very amusing."** Pandora said twirling her long black hair on her finger.

Ichiko: "Wow! Oh...right. You said you have multiple personas right?"

Headless: " **Correct."** Said the headless horseman said holding his flaming pumpkin head.

Headless: " **We are Akira's many masks. We fight along side him in that other world. My blade is always ready!"** He yelled swinging his fiery sword.

Jack the Ripper: " **You're ladyfriend is rather beautiful Akira...I would love to...explore her body..."**

Arsene: " **You sicken me..."** Arsene said with disgust.

Jack the Ripper: " **Thats only because you know me."** He said spinning his knife.

Pandora: " **I have a box that holds all the evils of the world...and somehow...YOU make my skin crawl more then whats in this box."**

Ichiko: "Ughh...who's the scary looking guy in the coat and hat?"

Akira: "ughh...Jack the Ripper..." He sighed.

Ichiko: "...The killer?" She cringed.

Akira: "Yeah...look he's a strong persona okay? Thats the ONLY reason I keep him."

Ichiko: "Hey do what ya gotta do. Thats what I say." She crossed her legs.

Jack the Ripper: " **Hmm..I like her."**

Ichiko: "Well needless to say I believe in the whole palace and metaverse thing now but..."

Akira: "But what?" He questioned.

Ichiko: "I knew you being a Phantom thief was probably dangerous...but know I know EXACTLY how dangerous it is now..." She looked down at her hands.

Akira stayed silent...his shoulders felt heavy.

Ichiko: "I knew you were probably risking your life but...holy crap...I don't know whats worse...you being shot at by thugs or cops...or going toe to toe with huge monsters that can shoot fire, ice, wind, and lighting at you..." She bit her lip and frowned.

Akira couldn't say anything...all he could do was listen to her. She was right though...what he did was beyond dangerous. And now that she knows the whole truth...she would only worry even more then she did before.

Ichiko: "I know your not a push over...and I'm fully aware of what your capable of but...Aki..."

Ichiko then looked him in the eyes...Akira could see the pained look in her eyes. She was also on the verge of tears.

Ichiko: "PLEASE...be careful...I know your not gonna stop fighting for the innocent and for justice but..." Her bottom lip trembled.

Akira could hear her voice start to crack and her body begin to shake. His heart felt heavy...

Ichiko: "I know people need you...b-but...b-but..." She stuttered.

Ichiko then grabbed his hand and held it tightly. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer, and they fell down harshly.

Ichiko: "I need you too...A-Akira...I...I-I...cant imagine my life without you...I don't want you to disappear...I couldn't BARE it...I already lost Kayo...I don't wanna lose you too...PLEASE...whatever you do...just promise you'll always come back to me...that I'll see you again...please...I-I love you...I love you s-so fucking much...It h-hurts..."

Akira's heart BURNED watching Ichiko act like this...Ichiko Ohya...the woman with the strong, care free, happy go lucky, and unrelenting spirit...was now a emotional mess...and it was his fault...for making her love him. He didn't waste another second and wrapped his arms around her and held her close and tight. She buried her face into his chest.

Akira: "It's okay...everything will be fine. I wont go anywhere."

Ichiko: "PROMISE ME!" She roared into his chest as her tears soaked into his shirt.

Akira: "I promise Ichiko...I promise I'll ALWAYS come back to you. Always. Besides...we ARE going to tell Kayo its all over one day together right?" He smiled.

Ichiko then looked up at him and smiled.

Ichiko: "Yeah...and don't you forget it." She kissed him.

Akira: "Wouldn't dream of it."

 **Arsene: "Awwww...** " He tipped his hat.

 **Pandora** : **"Heart warming."**

 **Headless: "Ugh...I'm not the kind for romance..but this is rather touching."**

 **Jack the Ripper: "Meh.."**

Ichiko then wiped her eyes and calmed down.

Ichiko: "Sorry you had to see me like that..." She frowned.

Akira: "Ichiko its okay. Everybody has their moments. Even me at times." He patted her head.

Ichiko: "*Giggle!* Looking forward to that day!" She grinned.

Akira: "Someday...but not today." He gave a cocky smirk.

Ichiko: "Hey...I don't wanna go home tonight..." She looked into his eyes.

Akira: "Then don't. Today is Saturday anyways." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Ichiko: "Saturday huh?...in that case...wanna continue this conversation...in the bed?~" She purred.

Akira: "Now your speaking my language."

Akira then lifted Ichiko up and carried her to his bed.

 **Arsene: "We'll give you two some privacy."** Vanishes.

 **Pandora: "Be safe!"** Vanishes.

 **Headless: "Ravage her!"** Vanishes.

 **Jack the Ripper: "...Can I watch?"**

Akira: "Electric...chair..." He said coldly.

 **Jack the Ripper: "Kill joy..."** Vanishes.

( 3 hours of passionate sex later )

( BGM: Yakuza 0 Ost: Sad piano plays. )

Akira and Ichiko both lay next to each other cuddled up against one another. Their clothes are spread out all over the floor as well.

Akira: "Ahhhh...that...was..."

Ichiko: "Frisky?"

Akira: "I was gonna say bitching but, that works too."

Ichiko: "Spending time with you like this...really makes me forget everything else in the world..."

Akira: "Same here, It's like me and you are in our own little world. Its just us. No one else."

Ichiko: "Wouldn't want it any other way. When were together, the world can go fuck it's self." She cooed.

Ichiko: "Hey..." She said tracing her a finger on his bare chest.

Akira: "Yeah?"

Ichiko: "Thank you...not only for helping me out when I was in trouble...also..." She then cuddled up closer to him and looked him in the eyes.

Ichiko: "Thanks...for loving me. My life...was just so dark before but now...its alot brighter. So..thanks." She then pecked his forehead.

Akira: "You don't have to thank me. Everyone deserve to be happy Ichiko, Including you. And I plan to make you VERY happy." He then placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a very deep and passionate kiss.

Akira: "I love you Ichiko."

Ichiko: "I love you too Akira...forever..." She then rested her head on his chest and slowly closed her eyes.

Akira then wrapped an arm around her and shut his as well.

Akira: "Goodnight...Mi amor.."

Ichiko: "Night...my cher chou.~" She cooed.

Wrapped in each others warmth they both drifted off into sleep.

 **?: "Hehehe...just tickles your heart doesn't it?"**

 **Arsene: "Yes it does. Soo...when do you plan to reveal yourself to Ichiko?"**

 **?: "When Akira is ready."**

 **Arsene: "Hmm...Fine. Until Akira is ready I'll hold the mantle of his true persona."**

 **?: "Thank you Arsene."**

 **Arsene: "Oh and speaking of secrets...this teammates don't know about their relationship right?"**

 **?: "No they don't. In fact half of them have never even met her. Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana are the only ones who've seen her. Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Akechi haven't even met her. He's never brought up his relationship with her to them or even gave them hints that he even was in a relationship."**

 **Arsene: "So they all think he's single?"**

 **?: "Yes. Even Sojiro doesn't know."**

 **Arsene: "Let me take a guess as to why he's been so secretive about it...he knows their going to pester him with questions and tease him right?"**

 **?: "Correct."**

 **Arsene: "You know...I don't blame him. They can be rather...ugh...whats the word?"**

 **?: "Annoying?"**

 **Arsene: "Was trying not to use that word but..yes."**

 **?: "Don't worry Akira will tell in time. He said he would tell them all next Thursday."**

 **Arsene: "I'm sure I will be fine. With enough time to think, Akira can pretty much handle any situation."**

 **?: "Well your not wrong. Good luck to him come Thursday."**

( The next morning. )

Akira: "*YAWN!*"

Akira sat up in the bed stretching his arms. He rubbed his eyes while looking down at Ichiko who was still asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Ryuji: "Yoooooooooo..."

Akira: "HUH?!" Akira jerked his head to the left.

Akira then saw Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Sojiro, and Akechi standing next to the bed...all of them had on shocked expressions. Not only did not help that he was pretty much in the buff under the covers...there's a naked older woman sleeping next to him. It also didn't help that he had lipstick all over his face and hickies on his neck and chest.

 **?: "Ooooooor good luck to you now..."**

Akira: "...Oh fuck me..."

Ichiko: "Again?~" She purred opening one eye.


	3. Introductions

Sorry this took so long. I kinda wanted to add a little drama into this. Also I've been busy with another story I've been making. My Outlaw story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter more to come!

* * *

Akira: "Agghh..." Akira stammered as he gazed at his fellowed teammates.

His words were stuck inside his throat, the intensity of the situation and the stares from his confidants were a little much.

Ryuji had a shocked expression with his jaw wide open, Yusuke had this...amused look, Haru was making a rather disheartenly face, Akechi and Sojiro were kinda looking away, Futaba had this impish smile on her face, Ann was kinda blushing hard with her eyes wide open, and Makoto...well...lets just say the look she was giving Akira was enough to make the reaper shit himself. Not that he was all that afraid of Makoto, if push came to shove he could easily out run her.

Akira: "Hey guys..."

Ichiko: "Don't you people know how to knock?" She groaned rubbing her eyes.

Makoto: "Akira Kurusu! What the HELL is going on here?!" She roared.

Akira: "Ughh...Surprise?" He smiled nervously.

Makoto's left eye twitched as it glowed red.

Akira: "Hehehehe...can...you guys just...give us a minute to get dressed please?"

Makoto: "Fine. Then you will explain yourself." She then turned and stormed downstairs.

Futaba: "Well your in trouble.~" She then skipped off.

Yusuke: "Would I be asking to much to paint you two together?"

Ann: "Do you ever give it a rest?! Outta here!" Ann then grabbed Yuskue by his wrist and dragged him off downstairs.

Ryuji: "You lucky bastard..." He hissed and walked off with Ann and Yusuke.

Akechi: "Well um...you certainly know how to keep busy Akira-kun...I'll just...wait downstairs..." He then calmly walks off.

Haru: "Sorry to bug you Akira-kun..." She then walked off sluggishly.

Sojiro: "Heh. You remind me from when I was younger. Hoo boy.~ I'll leave you two alone." He then walked of smirking.

Akira: "..."

Ichiko: "Aki..."

Akira: "Yeah?..."

Ichiko: "You're friends sure are lively."

Akira: "Yeah...I'm one lucky guy..." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

( 15 minutes of getting dressed later. )

Akira: "Sheesh woman, you really got a thing for marking me..." He said checking the hickies he had on his neck and chest.

Ichiko: "Guilty!~ I'm such a naughty girl.~" She cooed.

Akira: "Yeah, you are, and you should know..." He then wrapped his around her waist.

Akira: "Naughty girls like you, need a good spanking.~" He purred in her ear.

Ichiko blushed and nuzzled up against his neck.

Ichiko: "Just go easy on me Akira-dono.~"

Akira: "Can't promise that, but we'll see.~" He smirked putting on his glasses.

Akira: "Alright lets head downstairs. It's about time you meet the crew."

Ichiko: "I'd love to."

Akira: "Well then follow me milady.~" He said taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

* * *

( Downstairs. )

Milady: **"*ACHHOO!* Agh...Is someone talking about me?"**

Carmen: **"I'm so curious to see how this all goes."**

Captain Kidd: **"Same here."**

Johanna: **"Makoto, please calm down."**

Makoto: "Oh I will. When Akira comes down here and explains himself." She huffed, tapping her foot impatiently.

Morgan: "Take it that he didn't go out the window..."

Ryuji: "Jeez, Akira gets all the luck...he scores an older woman and shes hot."

Akechi: "Well I guess the rumors are true. Akira is quite the lady killer."

Akira: "Hey guys." Akira waved as he entered the cafe area hand in hand with Ichicko.

Ichiko: "I'm Ichiko Ohya! Nice to meet ya!"

Akira: "Guys...this is my girlfriend Ichiko. Ichiko this is my crew. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, Sojiro, and Akechi."

Ichiko: "Surprised to see the playboy detective here." She raised an eyebrow.

Akechi: "It's nice to meet Akira's other half."

Ichiko: "Charmed I'm sure.~"

Makoto: "Uh hm...why don't you two have a seat. NOW." She said in a sharp tone.

Akira: "Hehehe...sure.."

Ichiko: "What crawled up her ass and died?" She whispered.

Akira: "Aghh...you'll find out in a second." He said taking a seat.

Ichiko sat next to him and put one leg over her other, and rested her chin on her hand.

Ichiko: "So...your this crew Akira runs with. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts in the flesh."

The whole room went wide eyed.

Ryuji: "W-what?"

Ann: "Sorry I think you're mistaken...were no-

Akira: "She knows guys. Don't bother."

Makoto: "You TOLD her about us? Akira what were you thinking?!" She growled.

Akira: "I didn't tell her." He said with his casual blank stare.

Ichiko: "Yeah I kinda pieced it together myself. There were just so many things that just clicked together." She rubbed her nose.

Makoto: "*Sigh*..."

Ichiko: "Don't worry! My lips are sealed! You guys help people! Way better then regular law enforcements do sooo...I'll stick up for you guys!"

Ann: "Really?! Thanks!"

Ryuji: "Phew..."

Ichiko: "Hmmm...just looking at you all, I think its easy to say all of you have you're roles on the team..."

She then turned to Ryuji.

Ichiko: "Just by looking at you...I'd have to say you're the muscle on the team. A real hard hitter and fast runner."

Ryuji: "Well I..."

She then turned to Ann.

Ichiko: "I know you. You're that model I hear about, If i had to guess you use your charms help out with negotiations right?"

Ann: "Agh...yes.."

She then turned to Yusuke.

Ichiko: "You're one of Madarame's pupils right? I take it you're the artistic one on the group huh?"

Yusuke: "Yes I am..."

she then turned to Makoto.

Ichiko: "You seem like the smart and honor student type. So I'm guessing you're strategist on the team yeah?"

Makoto: "Correct..."

She then turned to Futaba.

Ichiko: "By your looks I'd say your the skilled hacker support team member right?"

Futaba: "Ughh..."

She then turned to Haru.

Ichiko: "I'd know the daughter of Okumara when I see her. You're more then likely the financial support on this team correct?"

Haru: "Y-yes..."

Makoto: "Did Akira tell you all this?"

Ichiko: "Nope. I can just tell. When you're in my line of work you kinda need to be able to read people like a book." She rubbed her neck.

Makoto: "And what exactly IS you're line of work, if I might ask."

Ichiko: "I'm a journalist extraordinaire!~ I write articles on the Phantom Thieves to changed the public opinion in your favor!"

Akira: "Yeah she's the reason for our growing popularity and taking the heat off us in palaces. She does her job pretty damn good."

Ichiko: "And don't you forget it." She said crossing her arms.

Morgana: "Yeah It really does help out when Ryuji sets off guards and traps like an idiot..."

Ichiko: "I could see that. He doesn't seem to bright." She scuffed.

Ryuji: "Hey! Wait..."

Everyone went silent with wide eyes.

Makoto: "D-did...you just reply to Morgana?"

Ichiko: "Huh? Oh yeah I can understand him. Come here Mona, I wanna pet you."

Morgana: "Fine." Morgana then hopped onto Ichiko's lap who then started to pet him softly.

Ann: "How can she understand Morgana?! She doesn't have a persona!"

Makoto: "Or ever been to the metaverse."

Ichiko: "Oh yeah I know about that metaverse thing and I can see and hear you're personas."

Makoto: "W-what?!"

Arsene: **"It's true. She can, Akira introduced her to me. He explain the metaverse and the palaces and changed her cognition."** Arsene said appearing above Akira.

Ichiko: "I knew there was something supernatural about this whole change of heart stuff. Oh and hey Aresy." She waved.

Makoto: "Akira do you really think telling her about the metaverse is a good idea?"

Akira: "Mako-chan she deserves to know. She spends all day every day worrying about me, wondering if she'll see me the next day and all I did was keep her in the dark. I can't do that, I need to be honest with her. It's not fair, we are dating after all." He crossed his arms and leaned back.

Makoto: "Right...and about this dating between you two...how long as this been going on?" her scowl returned.

Akira: "When we first started in Futaba's palace."

Haru hung her head apond hearing this.

Haru: "So I didn't even have a chance..." She mumbled.

Milady: **"Haru..."**

Makoto: "...And when exactly did you two meet each other?"

Akira: "Well we met once when were investigating Madarame, another time at the station, and we started to talk regularly during the whole Kaneshiro case."

Makoto clenched her fist and closed her eyes for a moment. She then turned her gaze to Ichiko.

Makoto: "Ohy-

Ichiko: "You can call me Ichiko! Any friend of my Aki is a friend of mine." She smiled.

That "my" part made Makoto's eye twitch a bit.

Makoto: "Okay Ichiko...Please tell me. How old are you exactly?"

Ichiko: "Wow getting personal are we? I'm 24 years old."

Sojiro: "...way to go kid..." Sojiro mumbled under his breath.

Makoto: "And your okay with dating someone younger then you?"

Ichiko: "I won't lie I was a bit hesitant at first...when he confessed to me...I felt so many emotions...I mean...he had done so much for me, stuck with me, listened to me, encouraged me, made me feel like I was special, put up with my crap, and most of all...just being there for me when I needed him...even though I didn't even ask..." She looked down.

Ichiko: "When I said yes to him...I thought I would regret it later but...I never did. He really loved me...for me. He's made me smile, laugh, and enjoy myself like I haven't in so long. I can just be myself around him, he has my back no matter what. As the days went by...I realized I loved him back just as much. I don't think I'll ever regret accepting his feelings, cause I know he'll never regret sharing them with me."

Akira: "*Chuckle.*" He smiled warmly.

Ichiko: "Sooo...what ever trouble our relationship brings...I say bring it, cause we'll get through it. Because we'll be going through it together." She smiled.

Yusuke: "So beautiful...I must capture this with my brush!"

Futaba: "I might tear up at this rate..."

Akechi: "It must be very nice to have a special someone."

Akira: "I'm happy to hear that Ichi."

Makoto: "So...you're serious about each other huh?" She said sounding almost depressed.

Akira & Ichiko: "Very serious." They both said in complete unison.

Sojiro: "Woah they're in perfect sync." He smiled.

Haru: "I'm...very happy for you two." She smiled weakly.

Akira: "Thanks Haru-chan."

Makoto: "Well...just be sure you're relationship doesn't get in the way of your studies and duties as a phantom thief. Just to be safe I think you should limit you're interactions with each other."

Akira: "Huh? Why? It's not like I've been slacking or anything."

Makoto: "Even so, we are in a tight situation and I'd rather not take the chance. It's better for you this way."

Ichiko the frowned in annoyance.

Ichiko: "Excuse me...Makoto was it?" She tapped her finger on the table.

Makoto: "Yes."

Ichiko: "Are you an older sibling of Akira?"

Makoto: "No..."

Ichiko: "Are you his babysitter?" She raised an eyebrow.

Makoto: "W-what? No..."

Ichiko: "Do you have any authority over him at all?"

Makoto: "Of course not..."

Ichiko: "Then...I really don't see what gives you the right to decide how he spends his time." She said with a very unamused face.

Ichiko: "Has Akira ever lacked in performance before?"

Makoto: "No bu-

Ichiko: "Then theres no issue with our relationship."

Akira: "If anything dating Ichiko has made me step up my game."

Morgana: "I have to agree. I've notice ever since Akira started dating Ohya he's performance as a phantom thief has greatly improved."

Ann: "Yeah I noticed too."

Ryuji: "He's been ripping through shadows like paper lately."

Yusuke: "He has been on quite the hot streak."

Ichiko: "See? Also...it better for him? I think Akira himself would know whats better for him. He's actually really mature for his age, he thinks, he calculates, and he always makes the right choice. Isn't that why he's the leader of the group?"

Makoto: "True...but..."

Ichiko: "Akira's never steered you guys wrong right?

Ann: "Nope."

Ryuji: "Nah."

Yusuke: "Not once."

Haru: "Not really..."

Akechi: "Well I haven't work with him long but he hasen't disappointed yet."

Futaba: "Can't say he's a noob."

Ichiko: "Well then all in favor of me and Akira staying the way we are?!" She smiled.

Everyone except Makoto raised their hands. However Haru raised her hand a bit slower then the others.

Arsene: **"I agree too."**

Carmen: **"Same."**

Captain Kidd: **"Ai."**

Zorro: **"Yo también." (** Translation: Me as well. )

Milady: **"I have to agree as well."**

Johanna: **"..."**

Ichiko: "Well Aki? You have the final say. You are the leader here."

Akira: "I say were fine as we are now." He smiled putting an arm around her shoulder.

Ichiko: "Motion carried!" She pecked his cheek.

Makoto: "Grrr..." She growled under her breath.

Morgana: "Ohya really is something if she can win an argument with Makoto..." He mumbled.

Akira: "Huh?"

Morgana: "Nothing."

Ichiko: "Well all that aside lets get to know each other better! C'mon! I don't bite...much.~"

Akira: "Go easy on them Ichi."

( An hour and a half later. )

The group spent a long time chatting with Ichiko and they really took a shine to her. Although Haru and Makoto rarely spoke through out most of it.

Ann: "Really ouch..."

Ichiko: "Hey my co-workers don't call me the ball breaker for nothing."

Akira: "And that sums up why I never piss her off. EVER. That story is all the motivation I need."

Ryuji: "Wow man she's pretty damn cool!"

Yusuke: "Truely a remarkable woman."

Futaba: "Hilarious too!"

Ann: "I could learn a thing or two from her!"

Ichiko: "If you play you're cards right Ann-chan I'll teach a few of my many talents."

Sojiro: "You've got a keeper there kid." He winked at the boy.

Akira: "That I do."

Ichiko: "Awww...Vous faites mon coeur danser chéri.~" ( Translation: You make my heart dance darling. )

Akira: "Justo como cómo haces que mi corazón cante." ( Translation: Just like how you make my heart sing. )

Ann: "Wow! You speak French?!"

Ichiko: "Yeah I speak alot of different languages."

Akechi: "I never knew you spoke Spanish Akira."

Akira: "There's alot you don't know about me dude." He smirked.

Akechi: "Hahaha! Well...you're not wrong!"

Pi-pi-pi-pi!

Ichiko: "Hold on." Ichiko then pulled out her phone and looked at her messages.

Ichiko: "Woop...shit gotta go. Sorry everyone! Duty calls!" She then got up.

Akira: "Later babe."

Ichiko: "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, mon cher chéri.~" She then kissed his lips. ( Translation: Until next time my dear sweet. )

Ichiko then leaned to Akira's ear and whispered.

Ichiko: "Listen Aki...watch you're back around that Akechi kid. I'm getting bad vibe from him, his eyes...there...empty...cold...and...dangerous. Don't let you're guard down around him." She said in a serious tone.

Akira: "So you noticed too...alright I will." He whispered back.

Ichiko: "Okay! smell ya later!" With that see walked out the cafe.

Ryuji: "Said once...I'll say it again...you lucky bastard." He scoffed.

Akira: "Jealous much?"

Akira: "Anyway todays not a good day. Lets infiltrate Sae's palace tomorrow."

Ann: "Okay sounds good."

Ryuji: "Yeah thats cool."

Yusuke: "As you wish."

Akechi: "Lets just finish this soon."

Haru: "Yes...tomorrow is okay..."

Makoto: "Fine." She said in a harsh tone.

Makoto wasted no time storming out the cafe.

Haru: "I...need to go as well. There are some errands I need to run." She then got up and quietly walked out.

Akira: "What was up with them?"

Soijro: "Agh...you can be so dense sometimes..."

Morgana: "Seriously..."

Akira: "What?!"

Sojiro: "Figure it out yourself."

Morgana: "Good luck."

Akira: "I am so confused..."

Arsene and his other persona's all face palm.

Arsene: **"Heads up...incoming disaster..."**

Akira: "What did I do?!" He threw his arm in the air in annoyance.

* * *

( With Makoto. )

Makoto entered her home slamming the door behind her.

Makoto: "She humiliated me! ARGH!" She screamed in frustration.

Makoto then stormed into her room slamming the door as well. She then sat down on her bed and sighed heavily.

Johanna: **"...Does it hurt?..."**

Makoto: "What do you think?..." She shot back.

Makoto the picked up the Jack Frost plushie Akira won for her at the arcade and held it tightly.

Makoto: "...He...he was the first boy I ever loved...I had a chance...but...I just wasnt quick enough...and now...now...I'll never...he'll never..."

Akira's words the echoed in her head.

Akira: "Wow! You're amazing Makoto! You'd look great in a police uniform! I'm sure you can make you're dream come true, I'll make sure of it! I'm always here for ya!"

Makoto hugged the pulshie tightly, she couldn't hold back her tear any longer...she the sobbed softly into the plushie.

Johanna: **"...I'm sorry..."**

* * *

( With Haru. )

Haru went straight to her room after getting home. Apon entering her room, she lazily kicked off her shoes and plopped onto her bed.

Milday: **"Haru...are you going to be okay?"**

Haru: "What are you talking about? I'm...fine..." She said resting her head on her pillow.

Milday: **"Haru...I'm you. The you that resides within you're heart. Meaning I know every emotion you feel at any given moment. And right now...you're far from...fine."**

Haru: "Yes well..." Tears started to form in her eyes.

Akira's words echoed her head.

Akira: "You are seriously freaking cool Haru-chan! Like...the coolest! I can't possible praise you enough to match your skill. Theres no doubt in my mind you'll be able to restore Okumara foods to its former glory. And don't worry I'll be by you're side if things get rough. Always. Because...well...you're really special to me!"

Haru: "H-having y-yout heart ripped o-out...w-will do that to y-you..." The tears then streamed

down her cheeks.

Haru: "Akira was...the first ever hope I've had in a long time...I felt I-like...I w-was trapped in a world where I c-couldn't trust anyone...I couldn't even trust my own father...but then...t-then...h-he came along and...a-and..." She sobbed loudly.

Haru: "Y-you know...the worst part of it is...I didn't even have a chance..." Shen sobbed into pillow.

Milady: **"Hmm...I wish I could do more for you Haru...but the only thing I can do...is hold you together. I'm sorry."**

* * *

Things might get a little bumpy for Akira...how will he handle it? Find out next time! Thanks for reading! And tell me if ya enjoyed it! I LOVE feed back.


	4. Ask Akira and Ohya

Akira: "So like Yuuki said this is a thing where you guys ask me and my lovely lady questions!"

Ichiko: "Thats right! ANYTHING you wanna know, ask away!"

Me: "Just dont get weird guys..."

Akira: "Awww...but thats the best part!"

Me: "FINE...but don't expect me to play along."

 **Arsene: "Also questions for personas are a thing too!"**

 **Black Frost: "Don't forget about us hooo!"**

Akira: "Well I look forward to it!"

Ichiko: "Post your questions in the comment section now!"

Akira: "And remember no question is stupid.

Ichiko: "Unless you type in gibberish. Then its stupid."

Akira: "Be nice!"


End file.
